1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for automatically configuring a sensor to configure a building energy management system, that are capable of automatically calculating a position for a sensor to be disposed in a building environment to build a building energy management system efficiently managing energy usage in a building.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when energy and environmental sensors are disposed to build a building energy management system (BEMS) in order to efficiently manage energy used in a building, workers verify positions at which the sensors are to be disposed using the naked eye, and practical experience in the installation of the sensors. Similarly, disposition of sensors to configure a sensor network is carried out by a method in which only a network is considered as disposition conditions, in view of only characteristics of wireless network signals for configuring a sensor network.
A BEMS manages energy in consideration environments of spaces in a building, such as various environmental factors including temperature, humidity, residents, air quality, illumination intensity, carbon dioxide (CO2) concentration, and fine dust concentration of each space in order to provide detailed energy management functions. However, since installation of environmental sensors to configure an environment for building energy management is substantially connected with a budget for building a BEMS, instead of installing a large number of sensors without any plan, it is necessary to dispose a proper quantity of sensors in consideration of spaces in the building and a budget.
Thus, there is a demand for a method of disposing sensors in view of characteristics of a building and a sensor and a budget in disposing sensors to establish a BEMS.